


[Podfic] Down Goes The Mist

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Nightingale always looks younger when he’s smiling like that, and for one second, I have the overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss the corner of his smiling mouth.





	[Podfic] Down Goes The Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down Goes The Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133151) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Thank you to mardia for having blanket permission! ♥ Also posted to [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/147210.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/169242271483/fandom-rivers-of-london-pairing-peter).

  
cover by sylvaine 

//

Download (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RoL/%5BROL%5D_down_goes_the_mist_mardia_sylvaine.mp3) (20.1 MB | 0:16:29)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RoL/%5BROL%5D_down_goes_the_mist_mardia_sylvaine.m4b) (16.4 MB | 0:16.29)

Streaming:  


**Credits:** Lemon Rating Sticker: created by [lunatique](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/) and [annapods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/)  
Background Photo: [Ivory Musk by Pure Soap](https://www.puresoap.nl/a-25991739/pure-soy-wax-mystic/ivory-musk/)  
Font: [Signature of the Ancient by Octotype](https://www.dafont.com/de/signature-of-the-ancient.font)


End file.
